Chosen
by Time Warp
Summary: A war is at hand. The battle ground? The Kinomoto Kingdom. A vision of five towers and figures- the only thing to save the kingdoms. A princess with card magic and a blind prince seek the five figures. S+S


Chosen  
  
by: Time Warp  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
A figure tossed around in their bed. Fine silk sheet and delicate feather filled pillows had all fallen on the ground. The figure had unknowingly kicked them off.  
  
Servants worridly stared at the figure, for he hadn't slept like that for years. They were concerned for the figure, but they didn't dare wake him. That was punished- by death.   
  
Two women walked into the room, their fancy dresses dragging silently on the floor behind them. The servants quickly bowed.  
  
The elder of the two looked up at the servants, "You may continue your previous tasks."  
  
The servants stood up, bowing once again and hurridly left the room.  
  
The elder woman looked at the younger one as she sat down in the chair next to the bed, "Xiefa, wait for Atsui."  
  
Sheifa bowed softly and answered respectfully, "Yes, Mother."  
  
She turned and left the room through elegantly disigned glass doors. She stepped onto the balcony and walked to the ledge. After a few minutes of waiting the soft call of a bird reached her ears. Sheifa looked up as she saw a bird the size of a hawk landed on the railing. Though it was the size of a hawk, it certainly wasn't one. It far more beautiful than regular birds. It had long red feathers and knowing amber eyes.  
  
Sheifa whispered softly, "Atsui, where have you been? Xiaolang is having a vision..."  
  
Atsui gave a Sheifa a knowing look. Sheifa reached out to touch Atsui, but stopped. She knew the consequences of touching the creature. She turned and opened the glass doors that she had walked through momments before. Atsui wasted no time as it flew through doorway and into the room. It landed on the bedpost of the figure's bed.   
  
Just as Atsui landed the figure bolted up, suddenly wide awake. He wiped off cold sweat. At least what he thought was sweat.  
  
Yelan stared at her son silently. He wiped off tears, not sweat... Tears? He never cried though... What ever he had seen must of been horrible. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her.   
  
"What did you see?" Yelan questioned gently.  
  
"It is not time to reveal that," he murmmered softly, "I must go to the Kinomoto Kingdom."  
  
"Why?" Sheifa asked as she returned to the room.  
  
"I must go," he insisted, "Today."  
  
"Of course," Yelan said, "Get ready then. I will call the guards and a messenger."  
  
"I will come too!" Sheifa said suddenly, "I know that Fanren, Feimei, and Fuutie will want to go too!"  
  
"We will talk about it during breakfast," Yelan said, "Now leave your brother so he may dress."  
  
Sheifa bowed and quickly left the room with Yelan following after her.   
  
As soon as they left Syaoran raised his arm. Atsui flew and perched on his sleeve. Syaoran stroked Atsui's feathers, "It was horrible..."  
  
~*~  
  
"What did he see?" Feimei asked Sheifa worridly, "We can come too, right?"  
  
"I don't know," Sheifa said in an annoyed voice, "Will you please stop asking now?"  
  
The other three girls looked at Yelan.   
  
"What your sister says is true," was all Yelan said.  
  
The three of them sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran left the room. Atsui perched on his shoulder quietly without moving. It was a common sight. What was out of place was the fact that he wasn't wearing the hood of his cloak.   
  
Servants averted their gazes nervously and tried to keep away from his gaze. Those eyes... Those ghastly eyes... Only Yelan, Sheifa, and Feimei can stand looking at them.   
  
They looked dead or possessed. Those frightful eyes looked right through you as if you were not there. Though it made sense in a way. Afterall, they couldn't see a thing anyway...  
  
The young prince was blind.  
  
From the day of his birth, the prince was a treasure to the Li Kingdom. A year after that day he became a treasure to the world. It didn't matter, the fact that he was blind didn't matter at all.  
  
When he was an infant, he constantly cried. No one could soothe him, but Yelan, Sheifa, and Feimei. That is until the day he was found holding a small fiery red bird. He never shed a tear after that day. That bird was Atsui. The two were inseperable. Some say Syaoran could see through Atsui's eyes, but that only Syaoran knew and he would take that secret to his grave.   
  
Though the prince was blind, there was no one who had more respect from others. For the fact was, he was blind to what they could see, but they were blind to what he could see.   
  
He was blind to the present. The rest of the world was blind to the future. The fact that he saw the future made him valuable; needed. Though... it is your choice to belive this. He never left the castle, nor did he talk to people outside of it. Some people doubted his existance all together.   
  
If you were lucky enough to meet him. You would see that he was highly educated and secretive at the same time. Not a word or action was wasted.   
  
He saw the world as no one else did. Though, one would wonder if that were truely a good thing....  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran arrived at the dining hall. He silently sat down. Fuutie felt nervous as he faced forward. Those eyes were looking at her... Those frightful eyes. They looked right at you, yet they saw right through you.  
  
It got to the point where Fuutie could take no more, "Why aren't you wearing your hood?"  
  
As if to respond, Syaoran pulled his hood on, letting drape over his eyes, covering them from view.  
  
Fuutie instantly felt guilty. Her little brother had lived with such comments his whole life. He never complained. Never.  
  
"We're coming too!" Feimei announced.   
  
Syaoran only nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura smiled, "Nana! Please, tell me a story!"   
  
Merel smiled, "You're just like your mother. What story do you want to hear?"  
  
"The one about the All Seer!"   
  
"Ah, of course. Your favorite," Merel said with a smile, "Well lets begin then.   
  
Long ago the land was covered by monsters and demmons. It was not safe for neither man or animal. The people prayed to the fates for help.   
  
The fates took pity on the people so the decided to bestow them a gift. They would bestow a power to one person and one alone. It was the power to see what was to come. But the question was who was worthy enough to gain such a gift? They decided that person must be honest, intelligent, kind, and compassionant.   
  
But, as the fates searched they found no worthy rulers. They searched yet they found no one truely worthy. Near giving up, the fates prepared to return to the heavens. Yet one was reluctant to leave. That fate wandered around and found a lake. There sat a child. When seeing that child that fate knew. He was the one. The one worthy of the gift.   
  
The gift was bestowed in such a flash of light that the child was blinded by the it. It was the sacrifice to see the future. The child could no longer see the present.   
  
The fates left knowing they had chosen the right person.  
  
That child became know as the All Seer.  
  
Under the All Seer, the people banded together and the demons and monsters were controled and defeated. Five kingdoms were created. The Kinomoto Kingdom, The Daidouji Kingdom, The Hiiragizawa Kingdom, The Li Kingdom, and the Kunsaki Kingdom. These kingdoms created a balance and one imbalance. To represent the balance and imbalance there was five towers built in the Kinomoto Kingdom. One tower to the North representing wind. One to the south representing the earth. Another to the east representing fire. One to the west representing water. And the last one in the center, represting the possible fall of the balance created by the first four.  
  
It is said that the power of the All Seer will once again be born within another."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Thanks Nana, I love that story. You know I heard that the some prince was born with the power of the All Seer."  
  
Merel laughed, "I have heard that too, but most people believe he doesn't really exist. He hasn't been seen by most."  
  
"But still!" Sakura said dreamily, "It was be great to meet him if he did exist."  
  
"I guess," Merel said with a soft laugh as she thought about how similar Sakura and her mother were.  
  
Little did Sakura know, she was going to meet the new All Seer.  
  
And his visit wasn't going to be pleasant.  
  
~*~  
  
Please tell me what you think! I'm not quite sure about this story, so please tell me if it sucks or what not. So in other words, please review!!!!! ^_~ 


End file.
